Summary The major aim of this Core is to coordinate program budget, activities and communication between program participants and to coordinate training and outreach. In particular, the Core will coordinate: 1) program budget/subcontract arrangements, 2) group meetings of key program personnel; 3) archiving and distribution of program publications, 4) compilation and submission of annual NIH program renewal applications, 5) data management and compliance with NIH policies, 6) maintenance of a program web page, 7) training and career development of graduate and postdoctoral students, 8) community outreach; 9) seed grant program and 10).periodic meetings of the Internal and External AdvisoryBoards. The overall administration and direction of the program project will be the responsibility of the Program Director (D. James Surmeier) and Associate Director (Tanya Simuni). Routine day-to-day administration of the program, including budgetary matters, correspondence and meetings will be the responsibility of Donna Daviston of the Department of Physiology. Budgetary and scientific decisions pertaining to individual projects will be made jointly by the Program Director and Project Principal Investigators. These decisions will be made four times a year. Monthly group meetings will offer investigators participating in each project an opportunity to discuss and evaluate experimental progress of each project. The meetings will focus on an individual project on a rotating basis but this will be kept flexible to allow new discoveries to be discussed. All of the program participants are in adjoining buildings, allowing for frequent interactions. Administrative core will assure that our Center will continue to serve as the central institutional and regional hub for PD related scientific discovery, education and outreach as outlined in the Specific Aims and narrative.